High Pitched
High Pitched is a season 103 episode of HTFF. Plot Bass is seen playing his music in his living room and Echoes just came out from her room, who actually just woke up in the morning. Bass jumps in front of her and shows her their stage tonight but she seems not satisfied. Bass realized that Echoes actually loses her voice and somehow wanted to help her out. He gives her a glass of water and tells her to scream. Echoes anyway scream as much as she can until she get her voice back, but she overdid it that causing her voice breaks. Her high pitched scream breaks all windows and even Bass' glasses. Bass somehow managed to save his eye but his face impaled by the small shards and bleeds his ears. Echoes decided to rest for a moment while Bass aids his wounds. Someone comes into their house and Bass sees no one at the door, until he sees Dolly below him. Dolly shows the paper that she gonna works with them as stage manager and wanted to check them out. Dolly feels confused by Bass' injured face and trying to meet his twin. Echoes sees Dolly but actually screams as she afraid of mice. Her high piched scream once again, breaks the TV, lamps and causing Dolly to blown up. Bass sees this and wanted her to go to the clinic. At the clinic, Echoes is inside Dr. Quackery room to check her voice cord. Dr. Quackery anyway just checked it and give her a tablet he found on the table and a drink. Dr. Quackery ready to use the earmuff and hit her knee with a hammer. Just when Nurse about to give to correct tablet, Echoes screams in pain, causing messing up whole room and splatters Nurse into the door. Bass and Cast aware the problem outside of the room. Dr. Quackery anyway gives her correct tablet before he removes his earmuff, revealed his destroyed ears and dies from blood lose. Echoes feels tired about her voice problems and Bass just give her a bottle of water if that can fixes her voice. She brings her megaphone to make herself feels better and trying to say hello to passerby, Daydream and Luna but ended up bursting their brains out. Nimbus also seen at the background, crash landed into the gas station because heard her high voice. Bass finds someone could help again and takes her to the junkyard he sees nearby, revealed to be Scrap. Scrap actually wanted to see her megaphone and tried out with the stuff he found at the junkyard while the twin waiting for him outside. Echoes sees around her and tried out her voice again. Byte is seen helping Jauz checking the car nearby but his ears burst and trying to hold his pain by biting Jauz's head but killing him instead. Byte's head anyway blown up because of the voice. Scrap finished fixes Echoes' megaphone and added with filter that can help her voice. Echoes loudly says "thanks", causing Scrap's breathing devices to break. The twin later appears at the studio before checking the stage. Echoes tries out her megaphone and it's worked well with her voice problem. Dj later meet them and take them into the room. Double A appears and see the megaphone on the table. He uses it and trying to fix it by himself but later create a huge wave that sends him into the wall when he starts rapping. Echoes came back to grabs her megaphone back for their night stage. Bass ready to start the performance and Echoes ready to use her megaphone, also wanted to brings the hype. She begin to shouts along with the broken megaphone, but causing all the audience's eardrums to explode. It's also blasts Dj into the metal bar. The high pitched sound wave reaches into Quartz's store, breaks all his stuff that killing Deb and Pearl. Bass trying to stop her but ended up trips over Dj's remains and fall into her, causing the megaphone impaled through her mouth. Echoes once again screams in pain which later causing Bass disintegrated by the sound waves. Echoes seems dying with the megaphone actually impaled through her head, and also fixes her voice before she collapsed. The episode ends when Quartz appeared and sees the mess inside his store. Moral "Sometime hearing the voice is all you need" Deaths *Dolly is blown up. *Nurse is splattered into the door. *Dr. Quackery dies from blood lose. *Daydream and Luna's brain burst out. *Nimbus crash landed into the gas station. *Jauz's head is bitten by Byte. *Byte's head is blown up. *Scrap is suffocated. (debatable) *Double A splatters into the wall. *Many Generic Tree Friends' eardrums and head exploded. *Dj is crashed into the metal bar. *Deb and Pearly impaled by the glass shards. *Bass completely disintegrated by the sound waves. *Echoes' head is impaled by her megaphone. Injuries *Bass' face is impaled by his glasses and having his ears to bleed. *Some survived Generic Tree Friends might suffer their ears injury. Trivia *The way how Echoes screams into the audience with her megaphone is similar to how Splendid scream in "Wrath of Con". *Echoes is revealed having a fear with mice(feral and even regular tree friends). *Echoes' death somehow similar but worse than her own injuries in Mega-phone Man. *Pitch is seen inside her posters inside the studio and the stage. *Byte is actually don't know that he's biting Jauz. *This marks the debut of Pearly. *Bass is seen without his glasses throughout the whole episode after knowing his twin's problem. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 103 episodes Category:Debut Episodes